


Impressions of Yuuri

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Crusaders of Fluff! [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Victor, Friendship, Humr and Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki accidentally steps directly into his own roast.Another collab for the Crusaders of Fluff! This was posted in four parts on Tumblr and all of the original artwork and posts can be found here:Part 1 YurioPart 2 OtabekPart 3 Eros VictorPart 4 Angry Yuuri





	Impressions of Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> If you like these collabs and want to see more, come yell at me and Magical-Mistral on Tumblr!  
> [Magical-Mistal](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com)

It all started because Yuuri was innocently standing by, watching Yurio fanboy over his best friend Otabek. Yuuri smirked shaking his head in amusement as Yurio screamed his appreciation over the barrier wall. Yurio acted all big, bad, and angsty, but his friendship with Otabek tore through that façade, and Yuuri supported it one hundred percent.

“Ai! Pig! What are you smiling about?” Yurio turned, taking a step toward Yuuri as Otabek’s program finished and the flowers were collected from the ice.

“Me?” Yuuri pointed an innocent finger to his own chest, indenting the fabric of his training jacket. He was in the second group of performers for the day and had opted to remain out of costume for the first group. “I think it is sweet how you support Otabek.” It wasn’t a smart decision to let his sincerity leak through, and Yuuri watched the flash of irritation flicker in Yurio’s eyes.

“Sweet? It’s manly, I shout aggressive encouragement!” Yurio stamped his foot, cheeks reddening as Yuuri chuckled. “I’m not like you,” cupping his hands under his chin, Yurio made his eyes go wide, “oh Victor! You’re so perfect! How could I not fall in love with your big dumb forehead! I want to marry you and have a thousand dogs and babies and never win gold again because I’m weighed down by my boulder of a crush on you!”

 

“First of all, Victor lifts me up, he does not weigh me down,” Yuuri huffed, leaning back on the wall. “And I don’t sound like it.”

“What are we doing?” Otabek stepped from the ice and looked cautiously between Yurio and Yuuri.

“Making fun of Katsudon,” Yurio spat, dropping his hands.

“He doesn’t sound like that.” Flipping a hand towards Yuuri, Otabek raised an eyebrow toward Yurio. “It’s more like…” Cocking a hip back, Otabek raised his hands into finger guns, “Heyyyyy, I’m Yuuuurrriiii, the ice makes me want to be sexy, I’m about to Eros all over this arena.”

 

Yurio froze, gaping at his best friend before bursting into laughter and doubling over at the waist. Otabek resumed his normally stoic expression and turned to walk toward the kiss and cry.

Blinking, unable to fully process what he had just seen, Yuuri crossed his arms tighter over his chest. “That wasn’t even close to accurate, I have never-” a voice behind him cut off his argument.

“Neither of you do my Yuuri justice.”

Turning, Yuuri’s jaw fell open. Standing in the opening of the entrance hallway was none other than his fiancé, Victor Extra Nikiforov, wearing Yuuri’s Eros costume. “Vitya,” Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose, “why are you in my costume?”

“It was mine first,” Victor pointed out with a flick of his finger against his lips, “I was supposed to change into my current one, but I got curious if it would still fit. Then I heard the sounds of my Yuuri being mocked and I had to investigate.”

From anyone else the facts stated by Victor would sound ridiculous. From Victor, however, they were completely plausible and Yuuri shook his head, quietly admiring Victor’s body in the too-tight costume.

“I think my impression was spot on,” Yurio grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Victor. “Want to see my impression of _you_?”

“Nope!” Victor said, happily, taking one step closer to them. Yuuri noted the zipper fully open in the back of the black costume and snickered. Victor’s focus immediately snapped to his fiancé. “I will show you my very accurate impression of Yuuri though.”

“No…” Yuuri groaned into his hands, absolutely terrified of what Victor would do. There had been other impressions, in other more private situations, and Yuuri’s face flushed with fear. Burying his head in his hands, Yuuri willed Victor to shut up.

Sliding a hand through his hair to push it back, Victor placed one hand on his hip and winked at Yurio. “Hello, I am Yuuri Katsuki, walking sex god and the only lover Russian’s living legend will ever need. If you think my step sequences are sexy, you should see me when I-”

“That’s enough!” Yuuri and Yurio screamed in unison, embarrassment blushing Yuuri’s face while terror whitened Yurio’s.

“I was going to say practice ballet,” pouted Victor, placing his hands on his hips. “Let me finish my impression!” Adopting a similar stance to Otabek, with the same finger guns pointed toward Yurio, Victor put a smirk on his face with a playful raise of his eyebrow. “Good luck catching me as my sexiness catapults me straight to gold. Pew, pew!” Victor pretended to fire his finger guns at Yurio, turning away and walking confidently down the hallway without another word.

 

“SERIOUSLY!” Yuuri screamed after him, childishly kicking out at Yurio who was laughing again. Grunting, Yuuri crossed his arms and slammed back onto the wall. “I have never, and will never point finger guns at anyone!” His indignant denial was met with a series of finger guns pointed at him by Yurio, Otabek, and Phichit who was grinning at the opening to the ice. “I hate you all…” Yuuri grumbled, shaking his head with a pout on his face.

 “No you don’t!” yelled Phichit, firing another set of finger guns toward Yuuri as he took his place on the ice.

Shaking his head again, Yuuri went off in search of his fiancé to make sure his Eros costume didn’t get ripped coming off of Victor’s body, blocking out the sound of Otabek and Yurio perfecting their impressions of other skaters.  

 


End file.
